In the realm of baking appliances, there is an ever-greater push towards the development of the most energy-efficient and thus environmentally friendly devices possible. In this context, attention is being paid to a particularly effective insulation and good thermal output.
Here, it is particularly the insulation of a heatable baking chamber that plays an important role in two aspects. First of all, the most effective possible insulation of the baking chamber is supposed to yield an especially good energy efficiency in that as little heat as possible is lost to the outside. Secondly, the surfaces and parts of a baking appliance that can be accessed from the outside should be shielded so well against the heat of the baking chamber that there is no risk of injury.
The door of a baking appliance often poses a special challenge in terms of development work. Most doors of baking appliances are fitted with a viewing window. This allows the user to look into the chamber without opening the door since this would cause a great deal of heat energy to be lost. However, the effective insulation of the viewing window is more difficult than, for instance, the insulation of a side wall of the baking appliance.
Adequate cooling is often achieved by a multi-pane structure of the door in which the arrangement of several panes creates spaces through which air can also flow. A problem, however, arises in conjunction with the commonly employed frame parts of the door that are arranged between the outer and inner panes. They can function as a thermal bridge and transmit the heat out of the baking chamber from the inner pane via the frame to the outer pane.
Thus, in the area of the frame construction that supports the various panes of the door, unpleasantly high and, in the worst case scenario, even dangerous temperatures can arise. This is especially the case when the baking chamber is heated to extremely high temperatures such as those that might be encountered, for example, during pyrolysis procedures.